Talk:Firestorm
Better photo? Excuse me, but I'm 90% sure that Firestorm 5 had 2mm worth of spring steel on the front, which the picture does not display. Is there a better photo?-- 20:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :I beleive the image is from the Firestorm website and was probably taken before they added the steel front. If there isn't an image on the website, then the only image that could be used is a low quality screenshot from the show. As evidenced on other pages, we prefer to have high quality images for notable and famous robots. Llamaman201 (talk) 08:34, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::The picture isn't from Firestorm 5; the Firestorm website hasn't got a shred of info on Firestorm 5. The image is actually from Firestorm 4.-- 19:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Rivalries I'd like to remove the Razer and Bigger Brother sections, since 2 meetings hardly consistutes a rivalry with Razer, and with BB, they didn't even touch each other three times out of four. I will give the other side a chance to make their case before I take it down. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) :RA2 and I have been discussing it and I think rivalries in general are getting out of hand. The only rivalries that should be noted I believe are Razer/Tornado, Razer/Pussycat, Panic Attack/Firestorm, Panic Attack/Shunt and 101/King Buxton. Hopefully I've not missed an obvious one. But things like Ming/Morg and Plunderbird/Sir Chromalot were staged and resolved in one episode. I don't think they have the pedigree of those above. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:38, February 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I certainly can't think of any others that are particularly worthwhile, but maybe we should review them on all the pages where these sections appear. Christophee (talk) 13:47, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Firestorm 5 Image This is a call to anyone. I added an image of Firestorm 5 to the wiki a little while ago, but even I admit it isn't brilliant. If someone could replace it with an image of a much better quality, that would be much appreciated, by all of us I'm sure. Datovidny (talk) 14:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it's that bad. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Tell you what, I'll look for one myself, and if I can find one I think is better, you can be the judge. Datovidny (talk) 17:13, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :::There, you've got a choice of three images there. You can pick which one you think is best, and if it is one of the old ones, just revert back to it. If you want my opinion, I prefer the second one (third one down in the list). Datovidny (talk) 17:48, April 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Forgive me, but I tried to revert the image back to the second one I added, but it's gone back to the first one instead. Have I done something wrong? Datovidny (talk) 18:03, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I still like the original one the best. Number two is basically the same shot but with more blur and less lighting, an number 3... is that just number 2 cropped and put on a black background? It suffers from the same blur and lighting problems. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 23:22, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, number 3 is just number 2 on a black background, I agree that it doesn't really work. However, I don't think number 2 does suffer from excessive blur, and number 1 suffers from the fact that it was taken from the Semi-Finals, it is already battle-scarred. That's why I preferred number 2, which is why I changed it to that one, but it doesn't seem to have worked. Datovidny (talk) 09:47, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Personally I think that the lighting is better in the first one, but I see what you mean about the battle scars. Is there any way to get one without the damage, but with the same lighting as the original image? Christophee (talk) 12:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) :::That would require someone who had the Fox Kids DVD of Firestorm 5's heat, where they could get a good quality image from that, I can only get these by screen dumping images from Youtube. Datovidny (talk) 17:28, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, anyone who could perform this would be doing me a big favour. Datovidny (talk) 21:35, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Main Image Just my two cents, but convention elsewhere dictates that, barring any major exceptions, the last version of a robot is the main picture. Now we have a high quality picture of Firestorm 5, shouldn't that be the main image? Matt Talk to me 17:37, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :I agree, and I also think we should change Panic Attack's main image on the same basis. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Go Ahead. Razer could do with a change too. StalwartUK (talk) 18:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about Panic Attack, I think the robot looks a bit too small in the current Series 7 image, but as for Firestorm, I agree with the current consensus. Datovidny (talk) 19:46, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Series 3 Spelling The Series 3 version was spelt as Fire Storm (two words) right? StalwartUK (talk) 17:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes it was. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Dragging this up as it didn't seem worthwhile making a whole new point about it, but looking through my videos in the vast majority if not all cases, Firestorm uses Roman numerals to distinguish the versions, whereas we don't seem to on here. Personally I think this needs changing, and could be good if someone needs edits for the arena, but opinions? snowdog140 19:47, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :That's the way the rules work here. We use proper numbers rather than roman numerals for ease if nothing else. The only robot that has RN in its name is Rameses II, and that's because of the way its name is pronounced. CrashBash (talk) 20:13, September 1, 2013 (UTC) ::CB is right. Regardless, I seem to remember the old Firestorm website used numbers rather than Roman numerals anyway. Christophee (talk) 20:19, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :::For those reasons, Firestorm is hardly the biggest case of our rule causing problems. Robots like Storm II and Thermidor II are more pressing to me, after using roman numerals atop the robot, websites, shirts, video games etc. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:38, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Looking at the website on the new photo, it definitely says "Fire-Storm". Jimlaad43(talk) 09:27, January 19, 2014 (UTC) ::But it was always shown with the space on the show stat boards etc. which takes me to another point: In these cases should we either go with the show or the robot/roboteers? StalwartUK 15:00, January 19, 2014 (UTC) :::It is a website that shows the name as Fire-Storm, it is very likely that the team probably put a hyphen in between Fire and Storm just for the website link. It says Fire Storm on all its appearance on its heat. I am trying to get a good shot of the name tag but I'm failing at the moment. Sam (BAZINGA) 15:21, January 19, 2014 (UTC) S3 flip out Doesn't Firestorm 4's flip out of S3 in Series 6 count as a front-hinged unassisted OotA? It definitely didn't rear up. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:52, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :Firestorm flipped S3 onto the wall, and the weight of their spinning disc caused it to overbalance and fall over the wall. Therefore, it isn't really "unassisted". Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:35, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Honours In Series 5, Firestorm fought more battles in a single competition than any other robot (8). Should it get an honours box at the bottom of the page for this? MassiveDestruction49 (talk) 14:48, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Maybe put that as a piece of Trivia. Speaking of trivia, I was looking at the Series 5 section of their history, and I thought "I don't think any other robot defeated more seeded robots in a single series". They defeated four (Panic Attack and Wheely Big Cheese in the Loser's Melee, Pussycat in Round 2 of the Semi-Finals, and Hypnodisc in the Third Place Playoff.). I think it may be worth putting in the trivia "In Series 5, Firestorm defeated more seeded robots in a single series than any other robot.", but I wanted to post it here first in case there was another robot that defeated just as many or more. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:09, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Sounds about right. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:48, January 5, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, S3 beat four seeds in series 5 as well, in Mousetrap, Stinger, Wild Thing and Spawn Again. RelicRaider (talk) 21:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Tornado in series 6 (Hypno, Dominator, Firestorm and Razer. If there is more, feel free to add some). --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:15, January 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Bigger Brother in Series 5 (Splinter, 3 Stegs to Heaven, Chaos 2, Hypno-Disc). Combatwombat555 (talk) 18:57, January 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, counting modern day, Firestorm would have the second place for more battles in a single competition than any other robot, with 720 (Team Turbine/360) having the most (9). Its possible that their are more robots that have achieved this in past tournaments, but it's hard to tell. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 13:20, February 6, 2015 (UTC) Heat D S-F Firestorm has "Girly Boys" written on its flipper in its Heat D semi-final appearance. Do you think this has anything to do with the Diotoir vengeance battle? Adster1005 14:46, December 16, 2019 (UTC)